1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image forming system that forms an image from compressed image data, and an image transmitting device and an image transmitting system that transmit the compressed image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print system including a host computer for compressing and transmitting image data and a printer for receiving the compressed image data and printing an image has been known.